I'll always be fine with you
by Pikana
Summary: A Pikabookshipping saga. Where I'm going to store all my Author/Smasher oneshots so I don't plague the rest of FFN. Hopefully this is a no Mary-Sue zone and a 'awwwww' worthy bunch of oneshots. New chapter: Pikachu compares Pikana to... MEDUSA?
1. Violence 10 12 09

I'll always be fine

A one-shot I thought up. Another little Pikabookshipping one-shot that I needed to get out of my head before the last term started!

I don't own anything.

Hope ya'll like it and my actual story chapters will come soon!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"PIKACHU! Where are you?!" I yelled as I frantically looked through the hospital ward of the Smash Mansion

No answer.

"Pikachu!" I yelled again. I went to the ward where my Pika-hun was when he was ill and saw Bowser walking out looking slightly pleased and upset with himself ((Don't ask me how, he just was)). I growled and he jumped back, slightly scared to see my minuscule self.

"I KNOW YOU DID IT!" I yelled as I volt tackled him to the wall. He crashed and groaned then looked at me while rubbing his scaly head. "You have three seconds before I rip you to shreds… where… is… Pikachu?" I asked

The king of Koopas looked at me and decided that, for the sake of his health, he was better off telling me instead of ripping my head off. So he pointed to the place I had suspected, the ward, and walked away quickly.

I walked into the bedroom and saw a doctor leaning over a bed. When Dr. Mario saw me as I entered, he stood up straight. I saw someone in the bed but I didn't see who it was because the doctor had put bandages all over the figure.

The Italian doctor put his stuff down on the nightstand and walked up to me.

"Where's Pikachu?" I said… well… more commanded him to answer me.

"Calm down, Pikana." He leaned down and put a hand to my chest in order to escort me gently out of the room. "He's going to be…"

"Get off me you Mario clone!" I roared as I pushed him roughly out of my way. I realized the figure in the bed was in fact… Pikacutie! Rage bottled up in me and I turned around to face the doctor. "What did Bowser do to him?" I growled.

"You go out right now!" The doctor said fiercely as he took out a poisonous pill. "My patient needs rest!" He made another attempt to lead me away from the sleeping form in the bed. Was he sleeping? Or was the result much more terrible then that?

"What happened?" I growled again. Realizing I wouldn't leave, Dr. Mario gave me a one sentence answer.

"He was hit badly with Bowser's Final Smash outside the Brawl simulator." He said simply as he dropped his voice a bit and approached me. "It is best if we talk a little outside this room so my pai…" He tried to fling his arm around my tiny shoulder but I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. He looked up at me in shock.

"He's mine! And I want YOU out of this room!" I yelled

Doctor Mario held his cape up in order to protect his face as I walked up to him. I held him by the throat and tossed him up in order to make him stand up. I contemplated on throwing him again but decided against it. The doctor didn't budge and I scowled.

"Go away! Leave!" I screamed while picking up a chair and throwing it at him. I took out Chainy and random things were destroyed as I let my temper go loose with the dangerous weapon. The man finally got the message and slinked out of the room.

"Pikana?" A small weak little voice said to me. It drew my attention. I forgot completely about destroying stuff and my anger disappeared. I switched off my chainsaw and ran up to his bed and jumped up onto the nightstand so I could face him.

"Darling, are you all right?" I said. Pikachu sat up a bit and began removing his bandages, I tried to stop him but he knocked my hand gently away. I waited for him to finish.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm sorry I'm weak, I… I just couldn't get Bowser…." He said as he faced me. The bandages dropped to his lap as I looked as his scarred face. His eyes were a deep red, as if they were internally bleeding and his face was scarred and burnt, especially a long gash from his cheek to his lip but he was alright in a sense and breathing.

He reached out and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes and cried. He shushed me reassuringly as I sobbed for his pain. I couldn't make him better in his time of need. I was grounded and my plot book locked away.

"It's alright Pikana. I'm fine. You know I'll always be… scars heal eventually." He said as I came closer to him until I was kneeling on the bed next to him.

An audience of smashers that had then gathered themselves in the door opening, looking at the psycho authoress who turned out to be the cute little Pikachu's lover. I heard Peach giggling as she always did and I snapped my head around.

"Do you mind?" I asked as I held up my chainsaw, annoyed by their quite chatter. The smashers scrambled away and I turned back to Pikachu after putting the chainsaw in my bag. He still looked so ill and gruesome but I could still see that sparkle in his eyes that I loved so much as well as his loving smile.

"I'll always be fine with you. You're not weak... I love you. Scars and all." I said coming closer and gently kissing him

The end.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I hope you liked it! It's been in my brain for a while. I might go and do more detail on the fight and the scars when I'm not upset over school!

Review!!!

A/N: I'm going to continue** 'Not your average teenage dilemma'** for the record


	2. Buttons guns and Pikakisses 09 02 09

Buttons, guns and Pikakisses.

A somewhat random one-shot I thought up. I had a request for a little Pikabookshipping one-shot and of course I rose to the chance of writing one!

Hope ya'll like it and more proper randomness will come soon!

Still in bed, Pikachu lay on his side, watching Pikana dress for the day. The previous night they had a friendly sleepover but already Pikana had to go. Her black skirt was already on and her hair was already brushed. Pikachu shook his head, wondering why the Pikachu authoress bothered with clothes.

"I don't mean to be critical, my dear, but I believe you are putting your blouse on backwards." He said offering his limited knowledge on clothes.

Turning ever so slightly to face him, Pikana raised an amused eyebrow and gave what sounded like a giggle.

"The buttons are _supposed_ to be in the back." She said as she continued putting on the white blouse. Pikana usually simply wore a hoodie, but today she needed to look good for a meeting with the big boss of fanfiction ((AKA: The guy who made the website)) and the right glove, Master Hand.

Pikachu gave a small sigh. He found human's garments to be entirely too confusing. Especially the female garments. Often he wondered how Zelda and Peach could be bothered to put so many, complicated layers on everyday.

"Doesn't that make it hard to fasten?" he asked innocently

"Thank you for your concern, but I am sure I can manage." She responded rather dryly.

Pikachu watched her reach behind to button the blouse with her sleek paws. She actually did look to be making quick work of it; all ready she had most done. Still, he rose from the bed and approached her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he tilted her head slightly to kiss the side of her mouth.

"Allow me to assist you."

Moving his lips down to the back of her neck, his stubby yellow furred fingers began working on the buttons slowly. As he worked the last one, she corrected him.

"You are _supposed_ to be buttoning, not unbuttoning." She said giggling again as she kissed him quickly

"Ah, my mistake."

Eyes twinkling, he again brushed his lips against hers.

"Would you like me to redo your buttons for you?"

Pikana turned fully to give him a rather cross look, but instead of her usual fierce glare she had, her eyes were more open and the corners of her mouth were tilted slightly upwards. Pikachu smiled at her.

"Yes, I would." She said simply. Shrugging off the white blouse, she pushed him back towards the bed. Stepping over her sleeping bag, she unbuttoned her skirt and allowed it to drop onto the floor. "But not just yet." She said kissing him.

"I love you." Pikachu said as she kissed him.

"I love you mo…" Pikana started before being interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Pikachu! Time for your brawl! Samus is waiting for… oh fudge… am I interrupting something?" said King Dedede walking in. He saw the yellow haired authoress and her lover entangled in the bed in the middle on a full on snogging fest.

"K3D!" Pikana yelled rolling off Pikachu sitting up angrily. She reached for the side of the bed to pick up Geshie, her GSh-6-23 machine gun, and with one hand she managed to shoot the blue penguin. The Dreamland King yelped and ran off as an array of bullets chased him.

Putting down the gun, Pikana gave a small moan and looked at Pikachu who was still on the bed looking amused. She grinned and sighed with relief to see him looking so calm at her. He kissed her again to assure her that he was still in love with her. Guns and all.

"Do you still want me to do your buttons?" he asked as she laughed and gave him a kiss once again.

"Yes… but like I said… not just yet."

The fluffy and somewhat random end!

To everyone! May you find someone who accepts and loves you no matter what you do.

Review but no flames please.


	3. Crazy Possessive 30 09 10

Crazy Possessive

I haven't updated in ages. I don't own anything and this is based on the song 'Crazy Possessive' by Kaci Battaglia

Yandere!Pikana warning and swearing!

* * *

"Ohhh I got your crazy, I'm going out of my mind," her opponent giggled behind her. The pink Pokemon turned around the bend to see the figure stalking her; she had been running and now there was nowhere to go.

"You're mad!" Jigglypuff screamed as she was backed into a corner. She had been trying to sing her opponent to sleep, pulling her best moves... heck, she even used her final smash, but nothing would stop her enraged opponent who had been chasing her. "You're crazy!"

"I think I'm crazy... I think I'm going out of my mind," the figure giggled as she walked up to the smasher, her eyes dancing madly with flashes of crimson, "You're just like Buneary... call me crazy will you?"

"Yes I'm calling you crazy!" Jigglypuff yelled again. Why did she have to go to Smashville now? Alone no less? Why couldn't have her friends, Meta Knight and Kirby, come with her? The two could have protected her easily from this insane... thing. Sure she was a competent fighter but she was no match for the psychopath in front of her.

"I thought I saw you touching my guy," the mad creature laughed hysterically, as if it was a big joke, "But that's funny. No one has hands on him but me. I thought I made that clear... are you crazy? Well? Are you? Are you?"

"Pikana! Listen to yourself! You're completely bonkers! You're crazy, you hear!" Jigglypuff retorted, trying to find a way to escape the trap the author had slipped her in. The shadows of the alleyway made her look even more menacing then a Pikachu ever should. Fresh blood was already on her doll-hoodie and miniskirt and her bloody chainsaw was already out. "You're insane! Let me leave and we can get you some help! Pikachu is..."

"Or... you could stay. I could take you out of here," Pikana said, sounding like her usual self. The normal, nice, slightly dysfunctional girl. Jigglypuff released a held breath before she heard the revving of the chainsaw. She screamed as Pikana stalked up to her. "I'm going to take you out of here in PIECES and show you how crazy I can be! We don't need help for that... BECAUSE I'VE GOT YOUR CRAZY!" she yelled, sounding fully dysfunctional.

It was then Jigglypuff made her move. She used a weak but effective rollout on the electric Pokemon and double-slapped her face before running as fast as her stubby legs could take her. She needed to find someone before she died. She needed to get as far away from the author as possible. The chu behind her was laughing; almost singing as she chased the pink Pokemon through the streets.

"Touch my man will you? GET CLOSE TO MY PIKA-KUN?" Pikana yelled, "Well I thought you were my friend. Everything looks hazy..." Jigglypuff didn't listen. She just kept running away from the evil Pokemon, determined to even find Wario for protection. Why were the streets so empty? Why was there no one here?

"Maybe I'm just losing my mind... but you do look shady!" the curly haired chu yelled again as she raised her chainsaw threatening, making no rush to run after the balloon Pokemon. The normal type was getting worried.

"What? Why am I so bad Pikana? What did I do to you?"

It was then when the authoress used quick attack on Jigglypuff and knocked her to her back. Stepping on and deflating her body, Pikana glared at the Pokemon with such savage fury, that Giratina itself couldn't give.

"I know that you've been calling my guy. Why do you call Pikachu? Are you crazy? Do you want to be his girlfriend?" hissed Pikana.

"Pikana! No! We were just friends! We were just friends! Pikachu is-" Jigglypuff screamed as the light-weight Pokemon tried to struggle. She couldn't sing or scream. She was just trapped by the electric rage goddess.

"Lies! I've seen the way you talk to him! I know you want him from me! He's mine!" she tossed back her face, letting the widened, bloodshot eyes remove themselves from the pink Pokemon. "Now you're outside with me... I'm going to show you crazy. What it really means to be! I love my man so much that I have him... Ohhh I got your crazy."

"WHAT?"

"Call my man again and imma fuck you up," Pikana laughed as she tore into the flesh of the Pokemon, ripping off her arm. Blood flowed freely on the ground and the Pokemon began screaming, the sound being mixed with Pikana's laughs as it echoes. There was nothing but pure pain and an empty feeling in Jiggly's side.

"And imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up" the chu sung, sawing off her tiny legs every time she swore. Jiggly was crying now, but she still struggled, feeling weaker and weaker by the second due to blood loss. "Touch my man again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up." she laughed as she finished massacring the corpse of Jigglypuff; quickly killing her off. Pikana laughed and looked down at the glossy, dead eyes of the Pokemon. She grinned when she saw her blood soaked reflection in the lifeless orbs.

"And then you called me your best friend, and then you called me your best friend." Pikana laughed finally, head thrown back to look at the grey sky.

* * *

Samus Aran awkwardly shuffled her right arm, trying to pull it away from a rogue piece of wood sticking out of the chair. Her hands had been handcuffed behind what was a wooden chair, and she had been forced to sit down. That much she knew. After that, she knew nothing. She had been blindfolded ever since she had been first captured (attacked from her sleep), so she hadn't the faintest idea where she was. She was also gagged with something that felt like rope. Rope was a lot scarier to be gagged with than tape. And that's exactly what who wanted her needed her to be, scared. She wasn't going to deny it. She wasn't scared.

She was petrified.

The mighty Samus Aran, defeated by some unknown entity really got her creeped up. She should have been more alert but why should she? She was supposed to be in a safe place with friends. The last thing she remembered was walking with Pikana.

"Call me crazy because every time that I turn around. You want my baby; but don't you see Ohhh but I'm his lady"

Speaking of the little chu...

"So... you wanted Pikachu for yourself bitch?" Pikana asked as she ripped off the blindfold. Samus looked at the figure in front of her. It was Pikana in her human form: same black hoodie and miniskirt and messy blonde curls but no tail or chu ears in sight. The authoress grinned and sat down on Samus' lap, ignoring the glares from said bounty huntress.

"Am I possessive?" she asked in a bored tone, "Just because I'm claiming what's mine? You do know you're crossing the line. You don't go near my Pikachu," Samus only saw Pikachu as a friend... a pet. Someone to turn to. But Pikachu was... It seemed the crazy girl didn't understand this as she slapped Samus across the face. The bounty huntress snarled as a red mark appeared on her face. She began thrashing around and tried to break out of the ropes. But it was no use, the rope was fully strapped on, she was trapped.

"Why are you constantly calling him up?" Pikana asked as she took out what looked like a metal mallet, Malley if Samus wasn't mistaken, from the ground. She gave a wild grin and struck the woman in her gut. The blonde groaned in her chair as Pikana circled her, maniacal eyes dancing wildly. "To pick you up? You like that. Don't you. You like acting all tough just to get to my man! Don't you? DON'T YOU?"  
If Samus had her arms and legs, she would have smashed the girl's head and taken her to hospital where she could be treated; but since she didn't, she had to take the blow to the chest Pikana had just sent.

"Let me know now... how can you call me your best friend and then turn around and secretly text him?" Pikana said staring at bounty huntress before clobbering her again. Samus gave a groan and tried to thrash again: except this time her movements were less vigorous. For someone who was completely out of their mind; they had put a lot of thought into the ropes. Samus' eyes shot daggers at the mallet wielder, who only huffed in response.

"You call me crazy? I can see it in your eyes..." Pikana giggled as she gave the mallet a bit of a swing on Samus' bruised body. "Well... Ohhh I got your crazy!"

Samus gulped and tried to scream through the rope; but it was pointless. She was in some abandoned warehouse (how vintage) and all alone with the teenager. Samus tried to trash once again but no matter how much she squirmed, she couldn't make her daring escape. For the first time in years, Samus was crying.

"Call my man again and imma fuck you up," Pikana yelled as she brought forth a sword and stabbed it in her left breast. Samus shrieked as Pikana pulled it out and moved the knife to her gut, taking joy of the red tangy liquid that dripped down her blue PJs, "and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up." She was singing. Samus tried to drown out the mocking melody of her voice but Pikana kept going.

"Touch my man again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up" she said as she cut off one of Samus' ears, watching the cartilage drop to the floor. Samus was roaring in pain now, despite her Chozoian resistance, and Pikana was now laughing harder then ever.

She smirked and pulled out what looked like her Bazooka, Bazookie, except it now was bigger to fit her human size. She ran back a few steps and Samus tried to get up in one last attempt for freedom. The human girl laughed.

"And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend," she panted as she let loose the dangerous ammo of the bazooka. Her eyes later dancing with the gruesome colours of red, yellow and orange.

* * *

"They're calling me crazy," Peach jumped as she looked around for the source of the voice. It was haunting and sadistic which chilled her to the very bone. Trying to ignore the feeling of being watched, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom walked on the fishing pier near the ocean. She was supposed to be calming her nerves, not elevating them.

"You should stop being so nice to Pikachu. I know what you're doing... you're stealing him from me." the blonde hiccuped and looked around at the foggy surroundings. Nope, nothing at all. Maybe she was going crazy. Besides... Pikachu was-

"They say I'm crazy," a stacked up pile of nets near her came crashing down. The princess just managed to barrel roll away but still had part of her dress ripped off. She was definitely not crazy now... maybe that was a ghost?

"If I have offended a Boo, then I'm sorry!" A mocking voice came ringing in her ears and the woman took out a golf club, ready to fight off whatever attacker there was. She heard a slight shattering to her left and she span around to clonk whatever was there. With a small flash, she saw nothing. "I must be getting para... EEEK!" Electric shocks coursed all the way through her body and the princess collapsed on the boardwalk. Behind her was Pikana, grinning as manically as before.

"They call me crazy..." she said as she brought a knife out. Peach moaned and struggled to get up, only to be pushed down when Pikana smashed her head down with her body. "They think I'm crazy..."

"Pikana!"

"Ohhh I got your crazy!" Peach gave a horrified scream as Pikana stabbed her in the heart before using the bloody knife as a conductor for her electricity. Shocks conversed through Peach's body as Pikana just cackled wildly.

"Call my man again and imma fuck you up," she yelled pushing the dagger deeper into Peach's body, "and imma **** you up, and imma **** you up," Peach gave another scream before falling dead on the floor. With a wicked smile, Pikana picked up the dead woman and dragged her by the food, leaving a smear of blood. She crudely tied the beautiful princess to an anchor with rope before looking over the edge.

"Never touch my Pikachu again. Alright?" When she recieved no reply, Pikana pushed the anchor, with surprising strength, over the edge, sending the princess to a watery grave. "Touch my man again and imma fuck you up, and imma fuck you up."

She smiled at the sky as it suddenly began to pour buckets with rain. She yelled to the clouds and laughed.

"Ohhh I got your crazy!"

* * *

So many people were dead. Pikana was pleased. Pikachu would be so happy with her. He was. There he was... smiling at her: in the same way he did for the last few years.

"I love you Pika-kun..." she smiled as she stroked his dried up fur. She gave the chu a kiss before falling asleep, not realizing that when she woke up, she would be arrested and separated from the dead body.

* * *

Yep. I've been killing for a guy that has been dead already for a few years. Hope ya like that little twist of horror... But more fluff soon!

Review!


	4. My girlfriend is Medusa 21 01 11

**My girlfriend is Medusa**

**Pikachu compares me to the snake-haired woman... ain't that romantic?  
**

* * *

I have a list on why I believe Pikana Gerlda Chuster is Medusa. Yes, I'm comparing a mighty and powerful authoress to a monster of Greek Mythology. ... Yes, the one that has the human versions of Ekans for her hair. ((I just noticed 'Ekans' was 'snake' backwards XP))

Before you ask 'why am I thinking about this horrible comparison.', I completely blame Clash of the Titans. Pikana and Pit were debating on Medusa and personality in the movie to the Medusa Pit beats up in his own adventures. Of course, Pikana was all for supporting the said woman: stating that Medusa may of been 'a total whore' (Her words not mine) in some representations, but turning some girl into the most iconic form of female rage was kinda harsh. She knows a lot more mythology then she lets on and she just argued with Pit all through the last stretch of the movie (and well into the night) about that one character. Pikana really likes Medusa.

Then I wondered randomly 'Maybe she saw a bit of herself in Medusa' so that's why I've borrowed Samus' laptop and I'm writing down this list. So I can get it checked twice and find out if my girlfriend is naughty or nice.

... Okay... _Why Pikana is like Medusa._

**1. She considers herself 'The guardian' which is the Greek meaning of Medusa's name.**

_Although you can argue that she/they are both some sort of 'destroyer'_**  
**

**2. Despite her origins as a beauty, the name in common usage "came to mean monster**

_True for both cases. Although she's my beauty ;)_**  
**

**3. She pretends to die when she sees a mirror**

_*true fact*_

**4. You will freeze up if she gives a 'Death glare' at you**

_Pikana didn't like Young Link taking her cookies... I think he's still in the back garden traumatised._

**5. She gives birth to crazy things**

_Medusa gave birth to Pegasus and some guy named Chrysaor when she died. Pikana gives birth to crazy ideas 24/7_

**6. Some people only care about her head**

_For Medusa, it's her stone powers... for Pikana, the amount of sanity her head contains_

**7. Her hair is wild and insane**

_Pikana's frizzy hair in the morning... it may as well be filled with Ekans_**  
**

**9. She has crappy ex's**

_Poseidon pretty much dumped Medusa after Athena found out about their one night stand (and made Medusa hideous) and Pikana's exboyfriend dumped her unofficially when he made out with some random chick._

**8. Her face is the symbol of female rage**

_Your death will be painful if you flame her or steal her sweets_**  
**

**10. She's beautiful and terrifying**

_Okay, I'm a little biased but give me a break. You know it's true._

... Ten reasons, not bad. Although... unlike Medusa, Pikana has a big heart and she's a softie deep down.

I love my authoress very much

Now I shall print this to show it to her_... _hopefully she's in a good mood and won't muder me._  
_

* * *

**I laughed. I haven't updated this in ages. I based this on a true convo.**

**Review!**


End file.
